


Breathe

by GiuliaM



Category: Homeland
Genre: Epilogue, Gen, NikitaSunshine, Tribute to Origins, What I see in he end, coming home, elim_garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiuliaM/pseuds/GiuliaM
Summary: Dear NikitaSunshine,You've given us all a gift of immeasurable value. The Origins is and will forever remain a part of our lives, what brought us together, a journey that we all shared, with you and with Quinn.I've never written anything before, so you'll have to forgive me for any mistakes or badly worded bits. I don't have an editor (I remember your offer and one day  might take you up on it). But my husband and my friends were there for me.I don't have the words to write a comment on your last chapter. I'm not saying I never will, but for now please accept this little story as a gift. Not a parting gift, mind you. It's been on my mind ever since I finished reading your last chapter. This is how I see it happening. It's inspired by Origins, A Broken Cup and the Shore AU.We all love you, and we're all grateful. This is for you.Giulia, Sofia, Olivia and Marcello.





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikitaSunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaSunshine/gifts), [elim_garak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elim_garak/gifts).



> So, Quinn leaves, a backpack on his shoulder, jumps into his car. And, seven hours later, he's where he wanted to be (in our heads). The rest is history.
> 
> I tried to match your style, NS, but this is the only piece of writing I've ever done. It took some browsing through Broken Cup and Origins to put it together. We're gifting it to both you and EG, because you're both an inspiration, and I dare say - friends. We hope you like it. If it's not "vague" enough, we apologize. :-P
> 
> Here's to you.

He spots her from afar, as soon as he clears the corner. She’s on her front step, knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped around them. He quickly weighs his parking options. Despite the late afternoon, the choices are scarce. By the time he passes her house, he’s missed all of them. It’s a narrow street, single lane in each direction. Seeing a vacant spot on the opposite side, he considers a U-turn despite a solid line in the middle. He slows down, still undecided, wondering if she’s spotted him as well, and wondering even more if breaking the traffic laws under the nose of a cop is a wise move. As if reading his mind, she lifts a hand, waving a warning finger from side to side.

He sighs, hits the gas and drives on, heart pounding in his throat. Circling the block, he parks four houses down the street, kills the engine and steps out. After a short deliberation, he decides to leave his backpack in the car. For now. He approaches slowly, almost languorously, drawing it out, hands in his pockets, a sly squint to his eyes.

She doesn’t run towards him, doesn’t move from her spot. Folding arms over of her knees, she rests her head on top, eyes softening as he comes closer.

With a soft thump, he falls on the step below. “Hey you.”

She sizes him up with one look. “You drove straight here, didn’t you?”

“Seven hours. Stopped once. Bathroom break.” He glances at the door, heart racing, then looks back at her. “Is he…?”

“Soccer practice. Charlie’s picking him up. Should be home any minute.”

He feels an unexplained, and, what’s more, _unwarranted_ pinch of jealousy. “Charlie?”

She laughs, throwing her head back. “One of class _moms._ Ever heard of _carpooling?”_

“Oh.”

“You haven’t changed a bit, have you?”

He looks away, muttering something under his breath, but breaking into a smile. “Guess I haven’t.”

“C’mon. Ask.”

“Ask what?”

“Don’t give me this shit, Johnny. You know _what.”_

“Fine,” he grumbles, shaking his head. “Are you…?”

“Am I what?”

“Jule! F’sake!”

“Jesus, Johnny. What kinda girl do you take me for?”

He grins. “The annoying kind.”

Rising, she dusts her butt and ruffles his hair. “Well, I guess I haven’t changed much either. And, _FYI,_ I did have a blind date the day you called two months ago.”

“Yeah?”

“Awful kisser. And a lousy lay.”

He swallows down the wrong pipe, coughing a laugh. She holds out a hand.

He lets her pull him to his feet. He forgot how strong she was. They are still holding hands, holding breaths, faces too close together. He clears his throat. “So, after the… _lousy lay…?”_

She stands on tiptoe and plants a teasing kiss right on his mouth. “Well there _was_ one jerk who kept calling me on a satellite phone.”

He smirks, pulling her against him and kissing her properly. “Hopefully a better kisser.”

With a playful smile, she pushes the door open and walks in. “Remains to be seen,” she laughs, but lets out a small sigh as soon as his hand slips from hers and slides around her waist.

They are in the living room, slouched on her couch, sipping coffee and catching up, when the cars pulls up to the driveway with a short honk. He feels his chest tighten, blood draining from his face.

She places a steady hand on his knee, squeezing lightly. “Breathe.”

He inhales sharply, feeling the tears welling up. “Did you…? I mean, does he know?”

“Pfft, you kidding me? Didn’t shut up the whole week. Barely slept last night.”

“Fuck, Jule…”

She gently touches his chin and makes him look at her. “ I said _breathe!_ Hey… it doesn’t have to be perfect. It doesn’t have to be _anything,_ really. You said to me two months ago that you fucked it up. That you want another chance. If he’ll have you. Well, this is it.”

He blinks the tears away with a faint, quivering smile. There’s a sound of the door opening and slamming shut, a thud of a dropped backpack, a thumping of feet. A flash of blue, streak of mud on the face, a loud shriek. Two arms flung around him, chest to chest, breath to breath. A faint scent of grass, sweaty cheek, damp hair. Messy, fussy, pushy, squirming. Perfect.


End file.
